Fences -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: When Phil is sent to prison, he thinks that his life over. That is, until he meets Daniel Howell. This just came into my head so i wrote it. so yeah. i hope you like it.


_I'm sitting in a room,_  
_Made up of only big white walls and in the hall_  
_There are people looking through_  
_The window in the door_  
_they know exactly what we're here for._  
_Don't look up_  
_Just let them think_  
_There's no place else_  
_You'd rather be._

Prison

Yeah, your heard me. How did I even end up in this place? I was just doing some job for my brother and now, this. It was a simple job as well. Just a small robbery. Then what happens. Boom, I'm sentenced to 25 years in this place. I think that's a little harsh, but. Whatever. I've stopped caring. My family didn't care about me anyone so no one will miss me.

_You're always on display_  
_For everyone to watch and learn from,_  
_Don't you know by now,_  
_You can't turn back_  
_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

Prison life is the way of life. It's as simple as that. You don't like it, stuff it. I was always a good kid. A good boy who never, ever did anything wrong. But screw that now. No point keeping that innocent act now I'm in here. There's always people watching, the guards, even the inmates themselves. It's honestly the most terrifying thing ever. Okay, I give up on this tough guy attitude. I'm not like this. I don't belong here with these psychopaths and killers. I only killed that guy cause he held a gun to my head. It was his life or mine. But did the judge listen when I told him that. No, of course he didn't. of course it was all my fault.

_If you let me I could,_  
_I'd show you how to build your fences,_  
_Set restrictions, separate from the world._  
_The constant battle that you hate to fight,_  
_Just blame the limelight._

And then there was Dan. Just another inmate, or so I thought when I met him. We met in the cafeteria. I was sitting there on my own, staring down at the disgusting food on my plate. Just look down and ignore the world. Shut yourself off. I tried to do that, I really did. It was hard though. In here life wasn't exactly normal. There were new morals. New norms. Everything was completely different from the outside world. The general rule was your problems were your problems. No one else's. That's why I was so surprised when he spoke to me. He sat down and made some witty comment about the food. I smiled, he smiled back. That was the start of our friendship, or whatever it was.

_Don't look up_  
_Just let them think_  
_There's no place else_  
_You'd rather be._  
_And now you can't turn back_  
_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

He wanted to escape and so did I. it was as simple as that. That was what we had in common. He said he'd help me escape under one condition. So I agreed. I gave him the once condition he desired. He wanted me. That's al he wanted. Not a relationship, just the sex. We'd sneak back to my cell when the guards were on break and he'd fuck me against the wall until I couldn't stand. Until tears were streaming down my face and I could only whimper. Then he'd just smirk. Just smirk and walk away. I hated him for it. No, that's not right. I didn't hate him. Although I tried with every fibre of my being to hate his guts I couldn't. I was surely falling in love with that asshole.

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it_  
_With every breath that you breathe in_  
_Just breathe it in._  
_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_  
_You do all this big talking_  
_So now let's see you walk it._  
_I said let's see you walk it._

He was getting closer and closer to finding our way out of here. I never knew if he was telling the truth though. He could be lying just so he could have me as his little sex toy he could mess with. Or he could be telling the truth. He might actually care about me. Hah, yeah right. Id met plenty of guys like him. Guys like Daniel Howell don't care about you at all. Just wanted to fuck you about until you're too broken to get in their way. But not me. I'm stronger than he thinks. I won't be broken too easily. He's just asking for it if he continues this though. The guards are getting suspicious now. He's the one who will get it if he gets caught. I'm the innocent one remember. No one would suspect I had anything to do with his little escape plan.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._  
_Just living proof that the camera's lying._  
_And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide._  
_Yeah, oh oh open wide,_  
_'Cause you'll go out in style._  
_You'll go out in style._

What can I say. He did it. He got us out. Well, he got me out anyway. So turns out he had feelings for me. It was all just a big tough act he was putting on. He was just a scared little boy like me. I'm not that scared little boy anymore. He changed me. It's all his fault. Id still be a nice guy if he didn't fuck with me like that. He escaped, he told me, he died, big deal. You think I've become heartless don't you? Think I didn't care. Well I did. I cared about him, sure I did. I was in love with him. But hey, after being in there you learn not to become attached to anything. Everything you love dies. He was shot when we escaped. I know, I didn't think they were allowed to use guns either. He told me he loved me, that ever since he met me he'd been dying inside. The bad bit? I just laughed. I just smirked at him like he was did to me. Then I just said those few words and walked away.

You sure went out in style.


End file.
